Kids For Christmas
by Blam-Like-A-Gun
Summary: Wondered how Ziva and Tony would be with kids, given their recent personal development with relevance to kids on the show. Thus this fic was born! T/Z interaction with kids in a Christmas case. "Oh yes my dear Abigail. I think so as well."
1. Chapter 1

"I'm just saying, you couldn't have known what I had for breakfast this morning unless you've been stalking me." Tony argued.

"I do not stalk. I am psychotic." Ziva joked.

"What? I don't think you're psychotic. I mean, yeah okay maybe sometimes you go a little overboard, but you aren't psychotic." Tony frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I was just joking when I implied that I could read your mind." Ziva's brows furrowed in confusion as well, mimicking the expression on her partner's face.

"Oh! You mean psychic! It's psychic Ziva, not psychotic. They are insanely different, mind you." Tony chided Ziva mockingly.

"To-may-to, to-mah-to."

"Hey at least you got that one right."

Tony's retort earned him a punch in the arm, to which he yelped. The two partners were spending their Christmas Eve afternoon arguing while walking up to a simple and small bungalow, a short distance from where they parked the car. As Tony rubbed his arm with a pout, Ziva rang the door bell. They heard the pattering of feet before the door opened just a crack, revealing only half a face. "Who are you?" Came the often asked question.

"NCIS. We are like...the Navy police. My name is Ziva, and this is my partner Tony." Ziva introduced, while flashing her identifications.

"Po-Po for the Navy? Daddy said that before." A younger voice came about.

The door opened further, revealing two green-eyed boys, neither possibly being older than ten. The older one had curly blonde hair while the younger one had messy brown hair. "Did you come here to put us in jail?" The older one asked with wide eyes.

"I promise I've been a good boy this year." The younger one looked a little more scared.

"No no we're here to bring you back with us to NCIS for a day or two, no jail." Tony explained slowly.

"Is that badge real? Can I touch it? Are you lying?" The older one dished out his insecurities.

Ziva sensed his nervousness and bent down to his level, making eye contact with those slightly wild green eyes. Fishing out her badge again, she let both boys finger the outline of it. With the softest gaze Tony had ever seen, she said "It is real. And I assure you, we are not bad people. I promise."

"You really promise no jail?" The younger one asked, ready to trust.

"I promise." Ziva said firmly as she smiled, hooking her pinky with his small outstretched one.

The older boy seemed to have sensed the truth in her words too as his tense demeanour relaxed. Tony stood there amazed. Ziva had just earned the trust of two boys, just like that, right in front of him. "I need you to go pack some clothes into your bags okay?" Ziva told the boys.

They nodded their heads and ran off into the house. "Awesome job just now." Tony nudged her with his elbow.

"I try." Ziva lifted her shoulders and dropped them back down.

In five minutes, the boys were back at the front door carrying their bags.

"Okay guys let's go." Tony announced, offering his hand to the younger boy, who stared at it in contemplation.

"It is okay. Tony is my friend." Ziva convinced.

Seeing that Ziva trusted him, the boy's little hand grasped two of Tony's fingers and they both started towards the car. Ziva offered her hand to the older boy who was still standing there uneasily. She flashed a smile at him in encouragement, and he gave a shy smile back, taking the offered hand.

* * *

><p>As the elevator doors opened, Tony, Ziva and their two new young friends exited. On the way back to NCIS, Ziva got a call from Gibbs, putting her and Tony on babysitting shift while he and McGee worked the case. Abby and Ducky were working with their evidence and had yet to come to a conclusion yet as time was needed to process the evidence.<p>

Gibbs and McGee were nowhere to be seen in the bullpen as Tony and Ziva unholstered their weapons and kept it safe and out of reach for the kids. Tony hit the men's room straight away as he had a stomachache halfway through the car ride. Thank goodness he could go relief himself now. Ziva almost went nuts with his insistent complaints of a stomachache throughout the car ride simply because she refused to stop for a toilet break. She took the kids to the break room after they dropped their stuff by her desk, and she gave them some snacks. Tony was still in the men's room and Ziva was sitting across from the kids, watching them eat.

"So I have told you Tony's and my name. What is yours?" Ziva asked, trying to make conversation. Of course, she knew their names. They had pulled up their victim's background and found out about his two sons. Their victim was Petty Officer James Warren, divorced. His wife left him for another man and gave up custody of her sons two years ago.

The younger one eagerly replied "I am Grayson Warren. Five years old." as he counted up till five with his fingers.

"I'm Gabriel. But Dad and Grayson call me Gabe." The older boy stated, getting bites out of his snacks.

According to the background they had pulled, Gabriel was nine. This boy obviously had trust issues. But who could blame him? His mom abandoned him two years ago. Lucky for Grayson he was too young to understand. At that moment, Tony walked in, relief on his face after his time in the bathroom.

"Tony, I need to pee-pee." Grayson said shyly.

"Alright buddy, c'mon." Tony gestured for him to follow, as Tony returned to where he came from just a while ago, this time with a young boy in tow. Ziva and Gabriel sat in silence, until the buzz of Ziva's phone interrupted them. McGee was calling her.

"Hello McGee."

"Hey Ziva. Case closed. According to Abby and Ducky's findings, James Warren commited suicide. Apparently he had a gambling problem and owed some bad company a lot of money. So he figured the best way out was to kill himself. Plus, his life insurance would leave his kids a big sum of money. Gibbs and I contacted the next-of-kin, James' elder sister living in New York. The earliest she can come get the kids is the day right after Christmas."

"Okay, thanks McGee. See you later."

"Yeah bye." And McGee hung up.

Ziva snapped her phone shut. "Can I ask you a question Ziva?" Gabriel asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"My dad's never coming back right?"

Ziva paused. How could she put it gently? "I'm sorry Gabriel but your father killed himself."

"Oh." Gabriel's face fell slightly.

He went silent and he didn't want to communicate anymore. Basically he withdrew within himself. Different people had different coping mechanisms, and his was to withdraw. Ziva's heart broke for the kid. He was trying hard to stay strong, that much was obvious, and he was very much mature for his age. To an extent, he reminded her of herself when she was a kid, forced by circumstances to grow up quickly. Tony soon came back with Grayson, who was happily skipping beside Tony._ Good_, Ziva thought. A kid should be allowed to keep their innocence for as long as possible.

Once they finished with their snacks, Tony pushed his seat over, letting the two brothers sit side by side at Ziva's desk, one on his seat and one on Ziva's seat. Gabriel retrieved some crossword puzzles from his bag and started on them using one of Ziva's pens. Ziva laid some blank paper and different coloured pens in front of Grayson, and he excitedly started drawing his own masterpieces. While the kids were occupied, Ziva pulled Tony to McGee's desk and quietly told him what McGee had told her over the phone. Just then, Ziva's phone rang again. It was Gibbs.

"Yes Gibbs?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Review it :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Just then, Ziva's phone rang again. It was Gibbs._

_"Yes Gibbs?"_

* * *

><p>"You have a spare room in your apartment David?"<p>

"Yes. Why?"

"Good, because the boys will be staying with you until their aunt arrives. Both Tony and McGee's apartments don't have spare rooms."

"Sure thing Gibbs."

"If you need any help, call DiNozzo. We'll be back soon."

"Okay Gibbs." And they both hung up.

Ziva updated Tony about the arrangement upon seeing the inquiring look on his face. From McGee's desk, they continued to observe as the brothers soon whipped up a conversation.

"Gabe, are we gonna go see the big christmas tree?"

Gabriel's pen stopped moving as he said "No."

"Why not?"

"We can't."

"Yes we can."

"No, we just can't." Gabriel's voice started getting louder.

"Why not? Daddy always brings us to see the big Christmas tree in town every Christmas!" Grayson squeaked.

"Don't you get it? Dad's never coming back!" Gabriel voice shook as he shouted at his brother.

He jumped off the seat and stormed towards the break room, as Grayson's tears started spilling. "I got this kid." Tony said as he walked towards Grayson.

"I got the other one." Ziva said as she followed Gabriel into the break room.

When she got there, she saw Gabriel standing in the corner, his back facing her. "Gabriel." She called, but he wouldn't listen.

"It is okay to be angry or sad." She continued.

"How would you know? You haven't lost your dad."

"No I have not. But I have lost my mother, sister and brother." Ziva said sadly.

This statement caused Gabriel to turn around slightly. "Look at me Gabriel." But Gabriel kept his face down.

"Gabe?" The nickname effectively got him to look up.

Ziva could see him blinking back his tears, ears turning red from trying so hard not to cry. She walked right in front of him and got down on her knees so that their eyes were at the same level. "It is okay to cry." She said softly.

With that, Gabriel lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her neck as he buried his nose into her shoulder, sobs wrecking his smaller body as tears made its way onto Ziva's top. She wrapped one arm around his back, and the other was on his head, fingers threading gently through his curls. Maybe it was the lack of maternal attention, but Gabriel sought much comfort in Ziva's simple embrace. He was after all just a nine-year-old. They both stayed in that position until Gabriel's breathing finally evened out. They pulled back, and Ziva used her thumbs to wipe away the remnants of tears on his damp cheeks, throwing him a smile and leading him back into the bullpen.

* * *

><p>Watching Ziva chase after Gabriel, Tony approached crying little Grayson. He carried Grayson off the seat and gathered him in his arms as he sat down instead, with the boy clinging onto him. He made shushing noises to calm Grayson down and when he was resolved to just sniffles, Tony pulled a mini candy bar from his pocket and gave it to him, earning him a teary smile from the cute little guy. After facing his fear of kids a month or two ago, Tony was doing quite well. Grayson shifted into a comfortable position on Tony's lap and asked the inevitable question which was hard to answer.<p>

"Why did Gabe say that Daddy's not coming back?"

Tony thought for a while. He didn't want to rip away this child's innocence at such a tender age. So he said "Well, your Daddy's on a special mission catching bad guys. And the mission is gonna take really really long. So you can't see him for a very long time."

"But he's saving people right?"

"Yeah buddy."

"Like you Tony? You save people and catch bad guys too?"

"Like me." Tony nodded.

"Kay."

"And don't blame your brother, buddy. He was just angry, but not at you." Tony added.

"It's okay, I still love Gabe." Grayson said, all cheery again.

"That's really good Grayson. You're definitely gonna be on Santa's Nice List."

"You think so?" Grayson's eyes piqued with much interest.

"I know so. Have you decided what you want for Christmas?" Tony asked as he tapped his finger on Grayson's nose.

"I want a Heatblast toy! He's an alien from Ben 10. I know what Gabe wants too. He wants Diamondhead. That's another alien." Grayson explained animatedly.

Tony kept that in mind. With their father gone, Christmas was without presents for the two boys, and so he planned to buy a present for each of them right after work. "That sounds awesome." Tony chuckled and tousled the boy's brown hair.

Grayson resumed his drawing, colouring out a stickman in suit and tie. "What're you drawing buddy?" Tony was very much intrigued by the little being's drawing.

"It's me! When I grow up."

"And what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm you!" Grayson squealed as he turned to look Tony in the eye.

Tony was touched, really touched, that he had managed to make such an impact on a kid he just met hours ago. He felt a lump against his throat. "Why, thanks Grayson." Tony managed to croak out, breaking into a smile that reached his eyes.

Walking into his peripheral vision, Ziva and Gabriel had made their way back. "I'm sorry for shouting at you just now." Gabriel apologised, standing awkwardly beside Ziva's desk.

"It's okay Gabe." Grayson jumped off Tony's lap and went to hug his brother. Little kids did the most cutest things sometimes.

* * *

><p>Work had ended and Ziva now had to bring the two boys home. On their account, she had slowed down her crazy speed driving. But it was still crazy enough. By the time they had reached her house, Gabriel and Grayson were laughing and cheering. Apparently experiencing Ziva's driving was like sitting on a roller coaster for them. On the way home, they had also picked up some McDonald's.<p>

Once they entered the apartment, Ziva set up the spare bedroom which had a queen-sized bed for the boys, while asking them to take turns taking a bath. The boys had long learnt to be independent, and could handle bathing by themselves. By the time Ziva finished changing the bed sheets and pillow cases and getting spare blankets, the two boys were standing by the door dressed in their SpongeBob pyjamas looking absolutely adorable. It was eight at night and judging from their tired face, the brothers were ready to turn in for the night. Grayson as charming as he was, stretched his neck out to kiss Ziva good night on the cheek when she was pulling the blankets over him. She in turn ruffled his hair and laughed, saying "Good night."

She went on to pull the blankets over Gabriel, and just when she was about to leave, his small hand encircled her wrist. Ziva stroked his cheek with her free hand, and reassured him "I will be right next door if you need me okay?" Gabriel feeling more assured, let go of her wrist and closed his eyes.

For yet another moment, Ziva was reminded so much of her younger sister, when once upon a long time ago, she would take care of her like she did Grayson and Gabriel. Leaving the room, she left the door slightly ajar so that a little light could filter into the room.

* * *

><p>Tony had left in a hurry after work, heading for the shopping mall to look for the Ben 10 toys Grayson had spoke so greatly of. After two hours of searching, he finally managed to find the toys and he purchased them. He went home and eagerly wrapped the toys in Christmas wrapping paper. He was a man with a plan.<p>

He sent a text to Ziva.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Review (:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_He was a man with a plan._

_He sent a text to Ziva._

* * *

><p><em>Hey, do you happen to have a Christmas tree at home?<em>

_Yes Tony. Why?_

Tony launched into his long explanation.

_Grayson was going on about what he and his brother wanted for Christmas, and with all that has happened they probably won't be getting any presents tomorrow. So, after work I managed to find what they wanted and I thought maybe I could go over tomorrow morning before they wake up, to put it under your Christmas tree._

Ziva was taken aback for a bit at Tony's big heart and thoughtfulness.

_Of course, that would be great. I think they would be very happy._

_Yeah, I just want them to have a good Christmas morning._

_You are a good man Tony._

_Thanks Ziva :) You're pretty great yourself._

_Thank you. See you tomorrow at about...six thirty?_

_Sure thing. Good night Ziva._

_Good night._

Tony had an excellent play in motion. He set his alarm for six, and soon went to slumberland.

* * *

><p>Ziva was lying in bed with just her lamp on and she had just sent a 'Good night' to Tony when she heard faint whimpering from the room across. She had deliberately left her room door open and so the whimpers were more easily heard. She walked across to the spare room to see Gabriel squirming beneath the blankets, emitting a soft strangled cry as his eyes flew open, a few lone tears making their way down his cheeks. As Ziva neared him, he sat up and scooted into the middle of the bed, allowing Ziva the space to sit down. Once she settled onto the bed, he threw his arms around her yet again in an effort to calm himself down from the nightmare he had. In a way, he sought the maternal comfort from Ziva which a boy like him so badly needed. Ziva understood, and stroked his back in repeated downward motions. When he felt better, he pulled back from Ziva, lying back into the pillows and closing his eyes. Before Ziva could even think about moving, his hand shot out to grasp hers, never letting go. And this time, Ziva stayed. She slid down from her sitting position, and laid down right beside Gabriel. One thing about kids were that they gave their trust to others quite easily and often, creating attachments in the process. Obviously these two kids had grown attached to Tony and Ziva over the day. Gabriel tilted his head, allowing it to rest against Ziva's shoulder, and his grip on her hand had yet to loosen. But soon, his grip laxed as he soundly fell back asleep. Ziva felt right lying there and she ended up sleeping with the boys that night.<p>

* * *

><p>At six in the morning, Ziva had automatically woken up like usual. She extracted herself from Gabriel as she padded out of the room. On a typical morning, she would be going for her jog. But this Christmas morning was anything but typical. She had two boys in her house for crying out loud. This wasn't how she saw herself spending Christmas day this year. But it wasn't bad, it was...new. Right on cue, a text came in at six thirty from Tony.<p>

_Hey could you open your door? I'm right outside._

Ziva smiled, thinking this was maybe one of the few times that Tony was actually on time. She went to open the door, revealing an excited Tony in a crumpled T-shirt, jeans and uncombed hair. He looked just like a kid, only much larger. Ziva raised her eyebrows in amusement as she took in the sight of him at her doorstep.

"What? I don't usually get up this early." He whispered, holding the two presents in his hands.

"Nothing." She smirked and gestured for him to come in.

Tony stepped into her house and headed for the simple Christmas tree at the corner of her living room to place the two presents under it. Making sure they were placed in the best possible position, Tony strided to the kitchen counter, against which Ziva was leaning against. "Breakfast?" She asked as she revealed a box of cereal, which promptly got snatched out of her hands as Tony walked past her.

As the two partners ate their cereal out of their bowls, a soft voice drifted into their ears as Grayson came into sight. "Ziva?" He was rubbing his eyes, still in a blur after waking up.

When he focused on the figures in the kitchen, his eyes widened in recognition as he sprinted towards them. "Tony!" he peeped.

Tony had stood up from his chair and received the little whirlwind called Grayson when he charged at him. He caught the boy and swung him one round, getting happy shrieks from the boy. The two presents under the Christmas tree managed to catch the boy's eyes and he charged towards the tree.

"Tony! Ziva! Santa came! He managed to find us here!" Grayson exclaimed.

He saw two presents, one with a 'Grayson' on it and the other with a 'Gabriel'. His jaw dropped, thinking that Santa knew their names.

"Gabe! Wake up! Santa came, he really came! He left us a present! Come on! Get outta bed already!" Grayson went to get his brother, jumping on the bed and shaking Gabriel's shoulders.

In a matter of seconds, Gabriel was up and trudging towards the Christmas tree as Grayson pulled his hand. Tony and Ziva were standing side by side, still leaning against the kitchen counter as they watched the scene unfold before their eyes. Grayson tore the wrapping paper apart and upon seeing the Heatblast toy, his face went priceless as he said "Oh my goodness this was exactly what I wanted." And he hugged it like it was the most precious thing in the world.

Gabriel too had opened his present, to see a Diamondhead toy staring back at him. He broke into the widest smile Tony or Ziva had ever seen on his face. Of course, he was old enough to know that Santa Clause wasn't real, and so he walked over to the two adults present and hugged both of them tightly at the same time. "Thanks Tony. Thanks Ziva. I love it." He said with an appreciative voice.

The two partners hugged him back, pleased that they made a good Christmas morning for two boys that they had just met the day before.

* * *

><p>Tony went home to catch up on some sleep after spending a while longer at Ziva's house. And he spent the whole afternoon snoozing, since he had nowhere to be actually. Ziva on the other hand, had brought the boys to watch the third instalment of Alvin and The Chipmunks in the afternoon at the nearby cinema. They were ecstatic as they had wanted to watch it for a long time.<p>

After the show, a great idea hit Ziva as she recalled the events of yesterday. She gave Tony a call.

"DiNozzo." Came the tired voice.

"Tony, are you free?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Ehh, I tend to rush through a story after a while. Apologies! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_"DiNozzo." Came the tired voice._

_"Tony, are you free?"_

* * *

><p>"Yeah, in fact I've been doing nothing the whole day so far."<p>

"Good. I am coming by to pick you up in twenty minutes. You are coming to dinner with us."

"Umm okay. Great! I'll see you then." Tony's voice perked up.

"Bye Tony." Ziva said, and two distant voices belonging to children could be heard in the background shouting "Bye!"

Tony laughed at the children's antics and got ready because Ziva was reaching in twenty minutes. And when she says twenty minutes, she means twenty minutes.

Right on cue, Ziva arrived at Tony's in exactly twenty minutes and Tony was all set and ready to rumble. They went for dinner at a kids' restaurant, taking into consideration the boys' preferences. Tony was inwardly jumping for joy. He had always liked spending time with his beautiful partner, and although this time there were two kids with them, Tony could not have felt any happier on this Christmas day. After a filling dinner, Ziva declared that it was time to go home, earning slightly disappointed looks from the three males in her presence.

* * *

><p>"Uh Ziva you just missed the turn." Tony informed.<p>

"I know."

"Then why aren't we turning back?"

"Because...of this." Ziva pointed out her side of the window.

Coming into view was a very tall Christmas tree decorated with hundreds of ornaments and lit up with a long string of lights. "The giant Christmas tree, Gabe!" Grayson said with amazement, the lights dancing in his wide eyes as he stared at the Christmas tree.

The only word that came out of Gabriel's mouth was "Wow."

Ziva parked the car, and the four made their way till they were right in front of the towering tree. Tony had lifted Grayson onto his broad shoulders, while Gabriel had his small hand in Ziva's. The lights were changing into different colours and in different patterns. The boys' eyes went wide with bewilderment. Who knew such a simple thing could make a kid so happy?

"Excuse me, do you want a picture?" A kind gentleman holding a polaroid offered, to which Tony and Ziva agreed.

'Click' and the photo was taken.

"One more." And another photo was taken.

"Okay last one." And the third photo was taken.

When the pictures appeared on the photographs, the man gave it to Ziva for safekeeping and bid them 'Merry Christmas' as he left. That man was clearly in the Christmas spirit of giving. And with that, the four happy souls head home with big smiles plastered on their faces.

* * *

><p>It was the day after Christmas and Petty Officer James Warren's elder sister, Olivia, had come to pick her nephews up. Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer were all there to say their farewells. The boys were sad to leave, after being under Tony and Ziva's care. And clearly, the two partners would be missing the boys too.<p>

"Thank you so much for taking care of them, agents. Say bye-bye to the nice agents boys." Olivia said.

Grayson was the first to say goodbye. Pouting, he went over to hug Ziva, who already bent down to his level. Pushing his cheek against her shoulder, he wrapped his short arms around them. "Bye-bye Ziva." He said dejectedly.

"Be good okay?" Ziva replied, stroking his back.

She felt him nodding, and then practicing his charm by kissing her on the cheek yet again. He next went up to Tony, who picked him up and threw him into the air once to make him laugh. Grayson shrieked with happiness, and hugged Tony around his neck when he was back in his arms again.

"Bye-bye Tony." He giggled.

"Bye buddy." And Tony put Grayson back down on his feet.

Now it was Gabriel's turn to say goodbye. He walked up to Tony and did the handshake they had made up during dinner yesterday, earning a smirk from each of them. Tony messed up his hair, saying "Bye kid."

"Bye Tony." Gabriel said and gave Tony a quick but warm hug.

He then moved over to Ziva and literally launched himself into her arms. "I'm gonna miss you Ziva." Gabriel mumbled into her shoulder.

"I will miss you too Gabe. Hey." Ziva continued as she pulled back a bit and took one of the photos they had taken yesterday, out from her back pocket.

It showed Tony with Grayson on his shoulders and Gabriel hugging Ziva's side. "You can have this. Behind the photo there is my number and Tony's. If you ever need anything, just call okay?"

"Kay." Gabriel replied and gave Ziva one last hug.

With farewells and goodbyes having been said, Olivia finally left NCIS with her two nephews. As Tony and Ziva stared at the retreating figures for a moment, the other people present were smiling. Watching that heartwarming scene just now, didn't fail to put warm smiles on their faces, even Gibbs.

"Hey Ducky, I think Tony and Ziva are gonna be awesome parents in the future. Well not necessarily together...okay maybe. Ugh you know what I mean. Tell me I'm right." Abby whispered.

"Oh yes my dear Abigail. I think so as well." Ducky replied.

McGee, who was standing near them and had heard what they had whispered, nodded in agreement when he caught their eyes. Gibbs glanced at the three, in the know of what they had agreed of and smirked.

"I heard that." "I saw that." Tony and Ziva said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate myself. Bye.<strong>


End file.
